


【DV】短篇AU—三千世界

by shuigenwoshu



Series: 【DV】短篇合集 [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: WID送我一句代餐的话“人类不可知的命运使你悲哀，在你悲哀之中有着庄严”和一篇感触至深的文，然后我尝试着写“千年女优”回赠，但貌似失败（尴尬）题目取自：高杉晋作的“三千世界鸦杀尽，与君共枕到天明”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 【DV】短篇合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112033
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	【DV】短篇AU—三千世界

**Author's Note:**

  * For [widensch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widensch/gifts).



但丁放下电话说尼禄约他们吃饭。

维吉尔自然而然抬手抽刀，但被阻止。

“我们不能空手而去，作为礼节，至少带瓶酒。”

他低头沉思，印象中确实该这么做，可转而一想，见自己儿子还要备礼物？！

但丁抓住风衣，把那团明亮红色甩上肩头，再手臂一斜弯出熟悉的笑容。

维吉尔皱眉，他的大脑在这个动作完成瞬间就已补全对方即将脱口而出的话及所用腔调，不知为何，心情烦躁。

“我知道，你不用解释，”说着提刀迈步直接出门。

但丁抓了把乱糟糟的头发，耸耸肩，老老实实跟在身后。

“你在这儿等着，我进去买瓶葡萄酒。”

我本来也没打算去哪儿，他抱着刀靠在超市外侧墙壁上。

可但丁还站在身边一动不动，似乎在执着的等回答。

维吉尔哼了声，算作同意。

对方咧嘴，点点头，“你需要什么？”

“不需要，别废话，快去。”

“行行行，你就在这儿等着啊！”临走前又不放心的重复道。

他忍无可忍像赶苍蝇似的摆摆手。

维吉尔推开门，走进这家小店，风铃在头顶响起，仿佛在提醒自己和但丁的约定，可他还是坚持己见一脚踏入。

这不能怪我，谁让他太慢，而这个小店又是那么显眼正好出现足以勾起我为数不多的好奇心，有个声音替他默默解释。

维吉尔更加烦躁，他把这个声音想象成飘着恶心烟味的碎烟头，使劲掐断，将青烟缭绕的残块弹在地上，再用脚尖捻碎。

自己粗暴的闯入未能惊醒柜台后正昏头栽睡的中年男人，对方神态安逸，双手交叉放在不断起伏的大肚上，倾斜的老花镜全靠鼻翼阻挡才不至于滑落掉下。

维吉尔咳嗽一声。

“嗯？嗯，”男人哼了两句，舔下嘴角继续酣睡。

算了，他绕着小店在拥挤货架间行走。

店面不大，东西很多，从废旧音响到精美台灯，各种稀奇古怪的小玩意儿应有尽有，甚至包括许多意料之外的大件，比如，一人高的立态北极熊标本，悬挂在低矮屋顶几乎要擦上头发的巨型吊顶，以及一面不同寻常的镜子。

维吉尔一开始没注意到这面镜子有什么特别之处，直到他随手把一个黑色小猫雕像放在镜子对面的花梨木桌上。令人惊讶的是，雕像底部没有接触泛着油脂光泽连花纹都清晰可见的整洁桌面，而是稳稳立在落满灰尘和蛛网的白色表面。

他瞪大眼睛，注视镜子，在积尘上画了一道。现实中，指尖依然干净无垢，但镜中对应位置却出现一条分开尘埃的划痕。

有意思。

维吉尔扬起眉毛走上前，一点一点，像玩“寻找不同点”的小游戏，耐心对比镜里镜外每个角落、每件摆设，每处装饰，形状、样式和颜色，可除了桌面灰尘外，其他皆是一模一样。

有趣，非常有趣。

他对着镜子眨眼睛，镜中的维吉尔同样眨眼睛，他举起手，扣动无名指，银发男人也重复相同动作。

于是他伸出食指慢慢戳向镜面，里面的自己同时伸出食指戳过来，在两人指尖快要相撞时，镜中人忽然咧嘴，露出一个熟悉但又不熟悉的笑容。

我不会这么笑！只有但丁.....

“呼”的一下，手掌探出镜面，在自己还没缓过神时，腕部已被攥住，镜中人又笑了一次，嘴唇蠕动，好像在说，来吧！

镜面像湖水，荡起一层涟漪，维吉尔被拖入其中。

周围是声嘶力竭的呐喊，这仿佛世界末日的狂欢让人心烦。抽动衣袖，旁边立刻有人凑上，扒在肩头低声细语。

“你弟弟又赢了，不鼓掌以示激励吗？”

这才注意到远处，在高台下空旷沙地上，站着一位身穿红色铠甲的银发男人，他右手持剑不停挥舞，左手摇摆和观众互动，脚边还躺着另一个被鲜血染红的人。虽然看不清胜利者五官，但通过那与生俱来的自信与得意，几乎不加迟疑便可断定，这是“但丁”。

跟大众一同站起，银色脑袋也顺利扭向这边。

想要奖励吗？可惜，不能让你称心如意。

于是冷笑着从袍中掏出双手，待对方目光投过来时，故意又轻又慢拍了两下，再偏头一点，示意卫兵自己准备离开。

“这就走了？”旁边的人追问。

“这里又没什么需要我留下的特别理由，”固执的给自己找借口。

但似乎是为了回应这句虚假谎言，一声内容难辨却语调清楚的呼唤穿过纷扰嘈杂从身后传来。

转身，“但丁”正肩并肩站在旁边，手中粗糙的缰绳和脚下不稳的木板，提醒着，这是一辆疾驰而行的战车。耳边依旧是混乱不堪的怒吼，但就如眼前扬起的飞沙一般，狼藉中夹着恐惧与绝望。

“我们要从那边穿过，”“但丁”指向斜前方。

他的头盔不知道丢到哪里，银发被风吹散，飘在耳后，靠近额角的几缕又被汗液浸湿黏在脸上。阳光透过漫天黄沙洒向金属铠甲，照亮了英武的侧脸，也照出身上干结的血迹。

“不要担心，”“但丁”全神贯注目视前方，右手握紧车挡，左手掂起长矛。

3米长的木制圆杆，顶端用皮绳加固着短剑状青铜矛头，锐利的金属棱面闪耀着冷光。

“让我们冲过去，”他笑着弓腰为投掷做准备，“相信我，我不会射偏的。”

望向同样闪耀在阳光和尘土中，被挥舞长剑和盾牌包围起的金色车顶。轻叹，有时候就是太相信你，所以才会跟你选择同样疯狂的路。

“你最好不要射偏，否则我们都会没命的，”虽然嘴上说着质疑的话，可双手却毫不犹豫收紧缰绳，引导马匹驶向战场中心，对方统帅所在位置。

奔驰骏马撞开试图阻挡的敌人，金属车轨从身上碾过，惨叫声就在脚边，但充耳不闻专心致志朝既定目标冲去。

“但丁”一边稳定住不断摇晃的身体，一边用长矛消除潜在威胁。

突然，头盔被一股强力扯掉，正纳闷时，后脑又被他按住使劲下压，“小心！”

就是这片刻分神，导致皮绳拉扯马头，歪向一侧，战车猛地转弯，头上压力顿时消失，“但丁”被甩出车箱。

惊呼着伸手去拉，却发现自己被人从地上拽起。

“我赢了，”说话的是少年“但丁”。

厚厚皮衣加厚厚皮靴，棕色毛领翻卷在颚下，将脖子遮得严严实实，腰间还别有一把用破布缠绕的匕首。他歪头啐了口吐沫，用手背较为干净处抹掉嘴角血迹。

这骄傲又带点埋怨的表情，看得自己心中不服，于是用指尖对准“但丁”冻得通红的鼻头轻蔑说道，“你耍赖，这怎么能算你赢，你偷袭我。”

少年做个鬼脸，吐出舌头在覆有薄苔的岩石上跳来跳去，“你才耍赖，你只说放倒就算赢，又没事如何放倒！维吉尔耍赖，维吉尔耍赖，维吉尔无耻，就会耍赖！”

篝火般燃烧的愤怒顷刻间爆发，握住拳头朝那张欠揍脸上狠狠挥去，恨不得把这笑容彻底打掉。

“自己没理，就要打人，维吉尔无耻，不光耍赖还卑鄙！”但他笑得更加惬意，还边躲边叫，“维吉尔耍赖，维吉尔无耻！明明我赢了！”

“你站住！”

跟随前面移动灵活的背影，飞快跳跃。

这似乎是自己第一次追逐“但丁”，新奇的感受，兴奋，愉快，点缀着不知从哪儿飘来的恐慌，尤其当快要抓住衣角却又屡屡错过时。

他抬腿一蹬轻松越过一条不算窄的小溪，从这头窜到那头，停在岸边招手。

很自然的就把这理解为挑衅，“但丁”知道自己腿部有伤，蹦不了太远。

可该死的自尊心又不允许自己这么站在岸边，看他嚣张的扭动屁股，跳舞庆祝。

于是，咬咬牙估算距离，后退几步，然后小跑加速，在“但丁”惊讶的注视下，脚尖点地，腾空飞起，像林中麋鹿，跨过车厢间隙。

“但丁”骑着黑马与火车并行，“维吉尔，你去车头把火车停下。”

“你呢？”

站在车顶眯眼看向远处不断逼近的沙尘，黄色雾霾中七八匹马头及左右挥舞的皮鞭若隐若现。

“我当然是处理你的担忧，”他挤挤眼弹起帽檐，将并拢的两指搁在眉梢，又故作洒脱向外一甩，“别担心，小意思。”

向前跳了2节，最终停下，控制不住想去寻找平原上的亮红色。

这不是担心，那个声音再度响起，这是怕他办事不利，影响计划。

鬼魅一般的黑红忽闪而过，“但丁”操纵黑马绕了整整一圈，用马蹄踏出的尘沙作掩，从侧后方快速接近。他双腿直立撑住马镫，大腿收紧夹住马鞍，身体前倾稳稳固定，整个手臂随高速奔跑而节奏晃动，帽子已被急速造成的逆风掀至脖后。

他憋不住了！

性格中暗含的冒险与嗜血让这不要命的场景一再出现，而自己也像中毒似的禁不住诱惑一再观望。

在“但丁”扬起手中的温斯顿长枪时，自己的心脏也随之狂跳。

巨大喜悦瞬间冲破胆怯的枷锁，期待已久的精彩终于来临——旋转上膛。

仅靠手臂甩动，旋转枪柄快速上膛。但如果时机不对，不能在枪管从下往上靠惯性回归的一刻迅速停住，那枪膛就无法顺利扣住，子弹将从枪管掉出。

而这，只是动作的第一步，接下来每射出1发子弹，都要重新滑膛上枪。此时，“但丁”必须准确推算时间间隔，在双手脱离的射击时间以及旋转上膛的填弹时间合理安排，可敌人是不会给你这么多富裕时间。所以他必须在颠簸马背上提高命中率，在对方未察觉前尽可能多的消灭敌人。

第一枪鸣起，有人应声跌落，队伍骚动，可慌乱中辨不清子弹方向，这给了“但丁”第二次机会，甩枪上膛，瞄准射击，流畅得宛如交响乐。

尽管自己为这胆大痴狂的表演赞叹不已，可偏偏不会亲口承认。

车厢摇晃，低头打个趔趄，等再抬头时，又是另副光景......

维吉尔就这样如梦般穿梭于一个个画面，再不同场景中来回切换，他似是梦中人，又不是梦中人。他们有相似的面孔，相似的笑容，相似的动作，却拥有不一样的身份，不一样的生活，不一样的经历，有时是他追着他，有时又恰恰相反。

但结局总是不变，那束舞动的光，在快要追上时消失，进入下一个场景。

永不改变的我和他，内心的挣扎，发狂和不停的思念，质疑自己，质疑别人，永远无法获得的愿望，就想这样闭上双眼，朝着幻想的背影永远追赶下去.....

“我都说了不要走，”胳膊被人一把拽住，“你知不知道我差点报警，虽然报警没用，但是我竟然差点，差点就有报警的冲动！我是认真的，如果给你买手机，你总不用，下次就....”

但丁唠唠叨叨的声音异常响亮。

维吉尔恍恍惚惚睁开眼睛，对方正神色紧张的攥住小臂不肯放松，力道之大甚至有点疼。他转动眼球，努力让分散的注意重新汇聚，集中在面前这个真实存在的但丁身上。

“你怎么这个表情？”对方愣了一下，看了看他又看了看镜子，再转过头看着他，表情专一，就像梦中。可美好的感觉持续不到一秒就被不正经的笑容破坏，但丁装模做样搓着胡茬，用随机拼凑的答案气他，“我竟然不知道你如此自恋，照着镜子都能陶醉到眼神迷离。”

可维吉尔现在没心情跟对方开玩笑，他有个很重要的问题要问但丁。

“你是不是很爱我。”

维吉尔冷不防的冒出这么一句，根据关联词的使用惯例，明明是两种选择的询问却偏偏以十分平缓语调的讲出，口气里是坚定不疑的确信。

老实说，他当时就背后发凉，第一反应是，靠，他知道了！

但见对方接下既没有过激举动，表情也毫无波澜亦不慌乱，他又想给自己来一脚，踹醒那个色迷迷的糊涂虫。

蠢货（都这时候了但丁也不忘用维吉尔的语气骂自己），你哥说的是兄弟情，不要多想，快点拾掇起来，赶紧给一个大方得体的回答，否则你哥真要多想了。

这个时候，维吉尔又开口了，还是一模一样板着俊脸，用着一成不变的清澈嗓音，“我也很爱你，但丁。”

唯一变化是在句子快要结束念出他名字的一刻，轻微上扬，淡淡浊化，像冰凉啤酒顺着从喉咙滑入肠道，温暖整个胃袋和身体。

哎？

哎！

哎哎哎！？

这是什么？几个意思？我是不是在做梦？

他没来得及仔细思考，就下意识反手用力掐了一下大腿，呲，对自己够狠，即使隔着裤子，都能感受到来自皮肉的不满咒怨，你个蠢货脑子自己犯迷糊拿我撒什么气？！

所以，维吉尔你到底想表达什么？想传递什么？想......

“就是你所想的。”

他想说，我不知道我现在想什么，等等，我知道我现在想什么，因为我又重新想了一遍，但我要确定你说得是我现在想的，而不是一秒前那个。虽然内容一样，但前一个是问句，我现在脑海里黑体加粗反复显示的是一个肯定句......

我靠，我是不是张着嘴巴像个傻子？！

“我....”

可他还是一片空白，舌头动了动依旧法不出一个音节，满眼都是那片晶晶的蓝绿色和不太常见却又熟悉的微笑。

就是这个笑容给了但丁勇气，尽管有一小部分可能他会死的很惨，但这个风险他愿意承担。

因为我忍不住要再三确认，这个对我来说尤为重要的答案。

我想知道，你是不是真如我爱你一般爱我，我的哥哥，你明白“我爱你”到底意味着什么吗？

“我.....”

可维吉尔一如既往的维吉尔，不给自己这个机会。

对方见他表情决绝准备开口，便立马转身，急促的说，“快走吧，不能让尼禄等急了。”

靠，用我自己的话堵我自己，但丁有点心塞，就在他自怨自艾垂头丧气时，维吉尔已经动了起来。

“快点，但丁，”顿了顿，“不要让我说第二遍。”

哎？

哎！

哎哎哎！？

抬起头，又见微笑，这次他不再纠结，飞快跟上。


End file.
